Tim's Moemon Adventure
by Timber910
Summary: This is my first story, about my OC, Tim, who's dream is to travel to all of the regions in the world of Moemon. There will be ups, downs, turn arounds, all that crazy stuff. Rated M for graphic descriptions of lemons, either straight or yuri. Sucky summary, but hey, it's my first one. New chapters will be posted every Friday.
1. Chapter 1: Pushing Daises

Chapter 1: Pushing Daisies.

My alarm clock went off signaling for me to wake up. Today was the start of my Moémon journey, but I didn't know that today would be more then starting my journey. After about 10 minutes of still laying in bed, wide awake, I gave up on falling asleep again and just got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had brown hair, which was sticking up from my bed-head, and brown eyes. After taking a shower, I at least looked a little better than I did when I woke up. I was a healthy 18 year old. I made my way downstairs and made myself a sandwich. As I walked out the door, it brought back memories of the first trainer who left Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum. That was probably a good 10 years ago, now plenty of trainers have followed his example. After I got back to the subject at hand, I made my way over to Professor Oak's.

As I walked in, nerves started to kick in. I started to think of all the things that might go or have gone wrong. What if all of the starter Moémon were taken? What if I wasn't considered worthy of a Moémon? I just sucked it up and walked right into the lab. As I walked in, I saw a few assistants, in the back, I saw the Professor with 2 other people. They were both girls, one with red hair and she had a really big bust. The other girl had blonde hair and had a small chest. They both stood at about 5 feet. I walked up to the group, hoping there was any Moémon left. "Ah Tim, it's good to see you, we were waiting for you" said Professor Oak. That made me feel better, at least they didn't start without me. I learned that the 2 girls were named Jen and Casey, Jen being the red head, and Casey being the blonde. I got to pick first and I had thought this over all day yesterday, so it was a no brainer. "I pick Bulbasaur" I said, and judging by quiet moans of disappointment from Jen, I could tell she wanted Bulbasaur. Casey decided to pick Squirtle, which caused Jen to moan again. I guess she wasn't going to be happy on her journey. Jen was left with Charmander, which she just took and left. "Somebody is a little unhappy with her getting Charmander" I said. "I almost forgot, I was supposed to give you 3 moedexs, but since Jen left so quick, could you 2 take it to her" said Professor Oak. "Sure" said Casey. After we were given the moedexs, we left and made our way towards Viridian City. Casey made her way into Route 1, while I went back to my home. I had packed some food, some water, and my computer, always need my computer. "Alright, this is it" I said. I looked back at my house, trying to take in all of the mixed emotions running through my head. I turned and made my way towards Route 1.

However, I was suddenly stopped by someone. "HEY! TIM! DON'T THINK YOU ARE LEAVING WITHOUT A GOODBYE" yelled a feminine voice. I turned to see it was none other than Daisy Oak. She was basically the hottest girl in all of Pallet. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, a nice fit body, and nice, plump C-cup, maybe D-cup breasts. I walked over to her, nervous as hell. I had a crush on this girl ever since I hit puberty. "So, you are finally leaving Pallet Town" said Daisy. "Yes…I know I am able to do better than just sit around here doing nothing" I said. "I understand completely, but you should have the decency to at least say goodbye to your neighbor. Come on in, I just finished a jug of tea" said Daisy.

I walked into her house, and the design was WAY better than mine. Everything was ordered so neatly, nothing was out of place. I sat down at the table while Daisy got the tea. She came into the room a few minutes later, with the entire jug of tea in hand, and 2 tea cups in her other hand. I helped her by taking the jug and placed it down. "Thanks. So, what do you plan on doing when you leave" asked Daisy. "I first plan on going to Pewter City for my first badge" I said. "I see….Will you ever come back" asked Daisy. "Course I will. When I beat the Indigo League, I'll come back no doubt" I said. "Good. I'm sure everyone will miss you. Don't you start having some fun with those 2 girls you met" said Daisy. I spat out the tea I was drinking, and almost choked. Daisy giggled a little at my reaction. "I know you probably won't be able to help yourself, considering you have to do it with your Moémon as well" said Daisy. I had no idea where the hell she was going with this. "But don't worry. You will be fine" said Daisy. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you bringing this up in the first place" I asked. "To tell you the truth, I kind of always had a bit of a crush on you" said Daisy. I didn't have a mirror around, but I was sure I was blushing like mad. This girl I liked forever just told me that she liked me back. My insides were jumping up and down in sheer joy. I just sat there with nothing to say. "It's a lot to take in, I know" said Daisy. She spread her legs, giving me a one-shot view of her panties. I was so mesmerized, that I didn't see her reach over the table. I suddenly felt someone grab my cock and started to slowly rub it. "Someone's very excited" said Daisy. I couldn't believe this. Daisy Oak was stroking my cock through my pants. I knew it couldn't get any better, but it did. She leaned to my ear and whispered to me. "My room. I'm going to train you for your journey" whispered Daisy. Holy shit. I was going to get laid by Daisy Oak.

I followed her to her room. It was mostly green, matching her outfit. She laid down on the bed and extended her arms. "Get in" she said. I quickly got into bed with her. She started to kiss me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. All I could think of was how lucky I was right now. She pulled down my pants and underwear, springing out my cock. Mine wasn't super huge, 5, maybe 6 inches. However, it still was enough to turn on Daisy. "Lay on your back" she ordered. I got to admit, this whole thing with her taking charge is quite a turn on. I laid down on my back, as she crawled up to my cock. Daisy started to lick it all over. "Oh god" was all that could come out of my mouth. Then, she took my whole cock into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. This was heaven to me right now. Her mouth and tongue were so soft. She suddenly stopped sucking my cock. "Stand up and face fuck me" she ordered. I quickly stood up and shoved my cock into her mouth. I grabbed her brown hair and started thrusting. I just could not stop myself. This may have been my first time, but all the porn I watched and read sure did help a lot. "Daisy….I'm gonna cum" I said. She wrapped her arms around my legs, which didn't let me escape her mouth. I blasted my load deep into her mouth. I finally was able to pull out of her mouth and laid down. Daisy swallowed every last drop of cum. "Mmm, I like the taste of your sperm in my mouth" said Daisy. I saw that my cock was starting to go flaccid. Then, I felt a hand on my cock. I saw that it was Daisy. "Don't think that was all we are doing" she said. Daisy pulled out a condom from her nightstand. "Put this on" she said. I complied and put on the condom. "Now stay down, I want to ride you like a Rapidash" she said. She pulled down her skirt and panties and took off her shirt, now just leaving her in her bra. She angled herself right above my cock. She quickly plunged down onto my cock, which made me have to fight back blowing my load again. "OH YES, YOUR COCK IS AMAZING" Daisy yelled out. She started bouncing up and down on my cock, her breasts repeating that motion. I quickly unclipped her bra and then grabbed her bare breasts. I leaned up and start to suck on her right breast. I used one of my hands to grab and fondle her other breast, while the other hand I used to stick my middle finger into her ass. "OH YES, You really know how to please a lady" she said. Something kicked in and I suddenly laid Daisy down and I started to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow. "OH YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME" Daisy yelled out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist, meaning there was no turning back now. I felt my cock start to tense up. "Daisy….I'm gonna cum again" I said. "Pull out and take off the condom. Cum on my tits" she said. Daisy unwrapped her legs, which let me pull out and strip off the condom. I put my cock between Daisy's breasts and started to thrust. "I'm cumming" I said. I blew my load all over Daisy's face and hair, some landed in her mouth. I fell back down, panting heavily. "That….was…amazing" said Daisy. "I know…..thank you…..for being….my first" I said. "No problem…just remember….you come to me…..first when you get back" said Daisy. "Right" I said. I left Daisy's house a few minutes later, after a goodbye kiss.

I made my way towards Route 1. Route 1 is a pretty simple route, but I needed to stop for the night. I was about halfway through Route 1, when I realized something. I had never talked or even seen my Bulbasaur in person yet. I quickly grabbed the moeball and let Bulbasaur out. The image I saw made me fight back a nosebleed.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Chapter 2: A New Friend.

I quickly grabbed the moeball and let Bulbasaur out. The image I saw made me fight back a nosebleed. She shoulder length dark green hair, red eyes, she wore a short dress, ending right above her knees. She had some green sports shoes on, with some green triangles on them, much like her dress, with her green socks going up to her knees. She had about B-cup breasts.

"So, I'm guessing you are my trainer then…could be worse" said Bulbasaur.

"I'm Tim" I said.

"I would give you my name…if I had one" said Bulbasaur.

"You don't have a name" I said.

"Well, yeah. You need to name me. Did you even read up on Moémon before you started your journey" asked Bulbasaur.

I didn't say anything.

"Typical. Alright, when you get a new Moémon, you need to name it, and then make a pact with it in 24 hours of catching it. If not, the Moémon has the right to leave the trainer" said Bulbasaur.

"Alright….name….name, name, name….What do you think of Holly" I asked.

"That sounds fine to me. Now, how long has it been since you got me" asked Holly.

"About maybe 12 hours. It's about 9:30 PM now, so yeah. 12 hours" I said.

"Good, then we have time to find it" said Holly. "Find what" I asked.

"You really don't know anything. We will need to make a pact soon; however, many wild Moémon can smell when someone is having sex in the outdoors. If we were to do it now, you would probably be surrounded by a bunch of sex crazy Moémon. So, we need to find a Stam Berry tree" said Holly.

I have both a look of fear and excitement in my eyes.

"Typical guy, come on" said Holly.

She started to drag me through the brush, trying to find this so called "Stam Berry tree." After about an hour of walking, we found one. It was in full bloom; about maybe 20 of these things were hanging from the tree.

"Alright, now a Stam Berry increases a person's stamina. You are gonna need these, unless you intend on trekking all the way to Viridian in the dark" said Holly.

I opted with the choice of taking the Stam Berries. I plucked all of the berries and put them into my back pack. I kept one out, however, for tonight.

"You ready for this Holly" I asked.

"I believe I should be the one asking you that. I don't have to worry about the other Moémon" said Holly.

I then ate the whole berry and walked over to Holly. I kissed her deeply as I rubbed her back slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slowly moved my hands to her ass. I squeezed her ass as she yelped slightly in surprise. She smiled and then slowly removed her dress, leaving her in her shoes and socks.

"Prepared for this I see" I said.

She smiled as she took off her socks and shoes, now fully naked in front of me. I had her lay down as I got down onto the grass with her. I moved down her body and reached her wet pussy. I gave it one slow lick, which caused a moan from Holly. I kept licking her slowly, as I got more and more moans from her. Soon, I could hear some rustling in the bushes. I knew we had to be quick. I stopped licking Holly and I pulled down my pants and underwear, releasing my cock. I slowly inserted my cock into her, reaching her hymen.

"You ready" I asked.

Holly nodded quickly. I thrust into Holly, causing her to wince in pain. I waited a minute, and then I started to thrust again.

"Oh god Tim, yes, fuck me" moaned Holly.

I thrusted faster into her, causing the bushes to rustle more. I could tell more Moémon were coming in. I kept thrusting into Holly, not giving up.

"Oh god Tim, please, harder. Fuck me harder" moaned Holly.

I started to thrust as fast as I could.

"I'm gonna cum Holly" I said.

"So am I. Cum inside me, please" moaned Holly.

I thrust into her one more time, causing us both to cum. I pulled out after I blew my load into her, my cock still super hard. I could see that Holly had passed out in pleasure, but I saw also some Moemon coming out of the bushes. They all looked a lot alike. They all had purple hair, with curls on the sides. They all were wearing masks over their mouths that looked a lot like buck teeth. They all had on purple jackets with tan undershirts. They all had very small breasts, A-cup at the most. They wore purple shoes and had purple tails with a curl at the end.

I grabbed my moedex to see what kind of Moémon these were. I pulled it out and scanned the 4 Moémon.

"Rattata, the Mouse Moémon. Rattata usually travel in packs of 4 or more. They mainly will search for any human companionship possible. They are quite varied when it comes to skill in the bed, depending on how many times they have done it. They usually try to please their partner in any way possible" said the moedex.

I look up and can easily tell all 4 of them want me.

"I guess this can be classified as a fantasy and nightmare" I said to myself.

The 4 Rattata all started to strip, getting naked for me slowly. I watched them intently, wondering what they would do to me. They all started talking in their native tongue, one of them giving orders. She was a different one, much taller and a quite bigger breast size, at least a large B-cup. One of them laid me onto my back, getting her pussy right in my face. I then felt my hands go out, feeling 2 wet pussies. I started to rub as I licked the other one's pussy.

I then felt a mouth around my exposed cock, feeling it bob up and down on my cock. I inserted my tongue into the one Rattata's pussy and bobbed my head in and out as I finger the other with 3 fingers. I could tell that it was the leader Rattata who was sucking on my cock. I intensified my speed, going faster with my fingering and licking.

I could hear the 3 Rattata moaning in pleasure as I did this. I soon had the 2 on my hands cumming, passing out. Next was the one on my mouth, as she squirted all over my face. I quickly licked it up as she fell off my face, passed out. All that was left was the leader. I quickly sat up and held her head in my hands. She released my cock and looked up at me with wide eyes. I knew that she wanted me to catch her.

I grabbed a moeball, tapped her with it, and she was sucked into the moeball. It shook 3 times, and then it dinged, confirming I had caught her. The Rattata came right out of the moeball, giving me quite a shock.

"Thank you sir, I was waiting for someone who would want to have me. Not a lot of people are looking for Rattata." She said.

It was the first time I had heard her talk, her voice sounded very sweet and innocent. "It's not a problem, and call me Tim. I respect all Moemon, to me; none of them are too weak.

"I would be happy to have you." I said.

"Thank you so much Tim, this means a lot. But now, I need a name." she said.

"Right, ummm…hmmmm…How about…Ashley?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up, I could tell she loved it.

"Alright, Ashley it is then." I said.

She then looked down and saw I was still hard.

"I guess it's time for us to have our pact."Ashley said.

"Well, let's get to it shall we" I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in Viridian

**Author Note**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully this makes up for the Friday that just passed. I have been having computer problems, but they are fixed now. I should be posting every Friday as planned.**

**I do not own anything related to the Pokemon franchise, I only own the OCs.**

**This story is only to be distributed through Fanfiction. If you spot this story on another website by someone other than me, they are doing it illegally. Inform me as soon as possible.**

**Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle in Viridian.

After me and Ashley had went a second time, I put her back in her moeball, as I made my way to Viridian City. Not much had really happened after that, I had fought some more wild Moémon, getting Holly and Ashley to some higher levels. Holly managed to learn Leach Seed, while Ashley learned Focus Energy.

Soon, we managed to reach Viridian City.

"Wow, this city is really amazing" said Holly.

"Yeah, I've only been able to see it from the boundaries, but I've never been inside the city" said Ashley.

A law was passed quite a while ago that no wild Moémon were to enter the city, considering it had resulted in many wild Moémon raping men and sometimes women. I honestly wouldn't have minded, but a lot of people did. So, they had it so that all cities, except small towns like Pallet Town and Lavender Town, had gates that were constantly patrolled so that no wild Moémon would get into the city. Anyways, beside the point, the city was quite an amazing site nonetheless.I decided first to take Holly and Ashley to get healed at the Moémon Center. I went in and saw this very cute girl behind the counter, maybe in her early to mid 20s with pink hair in some sort of loop fashion and she wore a white nurse's outfit. I walked up to the counter to see her, and she just looked sexier up close.

"Hello, would you like me to heal your Moémon" asked the nurse. I nodded and gave her Holly and Ashley's Moéballs. As Holly and Ashley were healing, I started talking with the nurse.

"So what can I call you" I asked.

"Most people call me Nurse Joy, considering most Moémon and trainers are happy after they visit me" said Nurse Joy.

Was it just me, or was she hinting towards something in that sentence? I didn't have time to ask though, cause right as I was about to open my mouth, the machine finished healing Holly and Ashley. I thanked Nurse Joy and I went over to Route 22. I was determined to find some more Moémon for my team. Although, I found something else besides Moémon in the route. Casey was training in the route, to say the least; I was kind of surprised and happy to see her.

"Hey Casey" I said, walking up to her. She jumped a bit and turned around.

"Jeez Tim, you scared me for a minute" said Casey. I laughed a bit at that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you doing here" I asked.

"I'm here to train; Jackie needed get in some swimming as well. Squirtle do really love the water. Have you actually used your Moédex on your Moémon yet" asked Casey.

Shit, I forgot about the Moédex. I quickly sent out Holly. I pulled out my Moédex and scanned Holly first.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Moémon. Bulbasaur usually gain much nutrition from the sun. Bulbasaur are also well known for they abilities in bed, being the best starter to have. Personal information: Holly, B-Cup breasts, moves: Tackle, Growl, and Leach Seed" said my Moédex.

While I did this, Holly looked over at Casey.

"Tim, who is this" asked Holly.

"That is Casey, Casey, this is Holly" I said.

They both introduced themselves and talked for a bit while I was working with the Moédex. Finally, when I was done, I put my Moédex away and looked up at Casey and Holly. They were both chatting away, but I decided to intervene for a minute.

"Hey Casey, how many Moémon do you have" I asked.

"I have 2, why" Casey asked.

"What if we have a 2 on 2 battle" I asked.

"Sounds fun, let me just go get Jackie" said Casey.

Casey ran off to go find her starter.

"You think she is cute don't you" said Holly.

"Why would you say that" I asked.

"Come on, I'm not gonna get jealous, admit it" said Holly.

"She's cute, yeah, but I barely even know her" I said.

Casey came back and we quickly stopped what we were talking about. "Alright, ready" asked Casey.

"Ready" I said.

"Go Robyn" said Casey.

Casey threw her Moéball, and out came a Pidgey. She had short brown hair, with 2 blonde streaks down the sides of her hair. She wore a short dress, which was tan on the front and brown on the back. She had a small brown tail on the back of her dress. I pulled out my Moédex and scanned her.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Moémon. Pidgey are more of a passive type of Moémon, usually avoiding conflict. However, these Moémon are take charge when it comes to the bed" said the Moédex.

I decided to let Holly sit this part out.

"Go Ashley" I said.

I threw my Moéball, sending out Ashley.

"A Rattata, a pretty weird Moémon for someone to catch" said Casey.

"I saw greatness in her" I said.

"No matter, Robyn, Gust attack" said Casey.

Robyn spread out her arms, and 2 wings suddenly came out like a cat's claws. Robyn suddenly flapped the wings, sending a large gust at us.

"You will have to do better than that. Ashley, use Tail Whip" I said.

Ashley then turned around and shook her tail at Robyn, which lowered her defense. I also noticed Ashley giving me a seductive look, which didn't really help the little me. Ashley turned back around and faced Robyn.

"Now Ashley, use Quick Attack" I said.

Ashley suddenly charged Robyn, hitting her head on.

"Robyn, use Gust again" said Casey.

Robyn repeated the moves from last time, still having the same result.

"Alright Ashley, finished this with Quick Attack" I said.

Ashley charged Robyn one more time, which again hit dead on. Robyn then fell over, fainted.

"Return Robyn. Impressive, but let's see how you fair against Jackie" said Casey.

Casey returned Robyn to her Moéball, and then she threw her other Moéball, sending out Jackie. Jackie had short light blue hair, and wore a short dress, almost like Robyn's; tan in the front and brown in the back, except it had a sort of shell pattern to it. Jackie also had a tail that curled at the end, also light blue. I pulled out my Moédex to get Jackie's data.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Moémon. Squirtle are known to be excellent swimmers and are usually found not far from water. Like most water types, Squirtle are usually always wet, sometimes giving their trainers long encounters in the bed" said the Moédex.

A part of me wondered how Casey would make a pact with her 2 Moémon, considering all Moémon are female. When my mind wondered, I didn't realize what was happening in the battle, and when I came to, Ashley had fainted. I went over to Ashley and apologized to her, then put her back in her Moéball.

"You ready Holly" I asked to her.

"As much as I'll ever be" said Holly, stepping forward.

"Holly, use Leach Seed" I said.

Holly sent a bunch of seeds at Jackie, which all stuck to her.

"Jackie, use Bubble" said Casey.

Jackie opened her mouth and launched some bubbles at Holly, which did pretty much close to nothing. Suddenly, Jackie was wrapped in vines from the seeds, and starting sapping her energy. Holly immediately felt better.

"What happened" asked Casey in shock.

"Leach Seed will drain your opponents energy after every move. Now Holly, use Tackle" I said.

Holly tackled into Jackie's stomach, sending her back.

"Fine, Jackie, counter with Tackle" said Casey.

Jackie charged Holly, hitting her right back. However, the Leach Seed drained the rest of her energy, causing Jackie to faint.

"Good job Jackie, return" said Casey.

Casey and I both returned our starters. I walked up to Casey, holding my hand out. A rule for every Moémon trainer battle is that the winner gets a certain amount of Moé, or money, from the other trainer.

"I'm sorry Tim, but I don't have any Moé" said Casey.

I was a little ticked off, but I let it slide. I let her go and I went back to the Moémon Center, it was pretty empty, however I heard some moaning coming from down the hallways. I followed the noise, until I reached a room. I knew the moaning was coming from the other side. I slightly cracked open the door, and I saw quite an amazing sight.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nurses Aid

Chapter 4: A Nurses Aid.

I slightly cracked open the door, and I saw quite an amazing sight. It was Nurse Joy getting licked out by what appeared to be a Nidoran (I don't really need to say what gender, since all Moémon are female). I could feel my cock get harder as I watched this happen. Joy's moaning sounded like a mix between naughty and innocent. Then, something happened that made my heart freeze. Nurse Joy looked directly at me. I gulped, not knowing what would happen now. Would Joy scream and call the police or something for watching her.

"Come on in, join us" said Joy.

The Nidoran turned and saw me walk in. I could tell that they both saw the bulge in my pants, since they both slowly licked their lips. Nidoran had short light blue hair, with 2 ears coming out of her head. I looked over and saw a light blue training outfit with some darker blue dots on them, assuming it was the Nidoran's. Joy slowly pulled down my pants and underwear, having my cock spring out in front of them.

"Mmmm, somebody is excited" said Joy.

Joy and Nidoran both gave my cock a long lick. Joy slowly took my cock into her mouth as Nidoran sucked on my balls. I was breathing heavily, moaning quietly as Joy took more of my cock into her mouth. I held Joy's head in my hands as I slowly thrust my cock into her mouth. Joy managed to get all of my cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, as Nidoran sucked on my balls still.

"I…I'm gonna cum" I said.

Joy sucked on my cock faster. I blew my load deep into Joy's mouth. Soon Joy and Nidoran let go of my cock. I went and grabbed a Stam Berry and ate it, knowing this might last awhile. Nidoran came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Please mister, I've been craving some cock. Please fuck me" begged Nidoran.

I turned around and grabbed her ass.

"With pleasure" I said.

I got her on her hands and knees, as I positioned myself behind her. Joy got in front and had Nidoran eat her out. I slowly inserted my cock into her wet pussy, as I slowly thrusted into her. I could hear Joy and Nidoran moaning softly, so I decided to step it up. I thrusted faster into Nidoran as I spanked her. Joy and Nidoran both started moaning a lot louder, so loud I was afraid somebody could get worried and follow the noise, much like I had. I kept thrusting into Nidoran.

"Please Tim, fuck me next" said Joy.

I smiled, as I felt my cock tense up. I blew my load into Nidoran, causing her to pass out in pleasure. Joy instantly got up and laid me down. She then got on top of me and slowly inserted my cock into her. I slowly thrusted up into her as I leaned up and kissed her deeply.

"Oh yes, it's been so long since I've had a cock inside of me" said Joy.

I started to thrust faster into Joy as she bounced on my cock at the same speed.

"Oh god, your cock feels so good Tim" said Joy.

I thrusted faster into her, as I then laid her down and was on top.

"Oh yes, fuck me. Harder, faster" begged Joy.

Not one to turn someone down, I thrusted harder and faster, not slowing down. Soon, Joy was unable to talk over her moans.

"Joy…I'm gonna…cum again" I said.

"Cum all over me, please" said Joy.

I pulled out and suddenly blew my load all over her body.

"So warm, I love it…Tim, can I ask you something" asked Joy.

"What is it" I asked.

"Could you take Nidoran with you, I can tell she wants to travel, and I think she would love to travel with you" said Joy.

"Sure, I will take her" I said.

"Good, now, shall we continue" said Joy.

I woke up the next morning with Joy on one side of me and Nidoran on the other. I quietly woke up Nidoran and signaled for us to go out into the hall. The 2 of us got dressed and we went into the hallway.

"What is it mister" asked Nidoran.

"First off, I'm Tim. Second, I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me" I said.

"I never really thought about it…hmmm…What will Nurse Joy think" asked Nidoran.

"She asked me if I would like to take you with me. I think she knows you want to leave and travel" I said.

"…Alright, I'll travel with you" said Nidoran.

"Alright" I said.

I gently tossed a Moéball, which tapped Nidoran and sucked her in. 3 shakes and a ding later, I caught Nidoran. I then sent her back out.

"Alright, first a name…how about Sierra" I asked.

"That sounds good" said Sierra.

"Alright, now let's check your Moédex info" I said.

I pulled out my Moédex and scanned Sierra.

"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Moémon. Nidoran have retractable pins, which when touched can be fatal. Nidoran are quite skilled when it comes to the bed, as willing to please their partner. Their poison can also be used as an aphrodisiac. Personal Information: Sierra, A-Cup breasts, moves: Growl, Scratch, and Tail Whip" said the Moédex.

"Alright, let's just go quick say goodbye to Joy, and we can head over to Viridian Forest" I said.

"Alright" said Sierra.

We both said goodbye to Joy, both of us getting a goodbye kiss from her, or maybe more of a goodbye make out session. I returned Sierra afterwards and had Joy heal up my team quick. Once that was done, I headed out to Viridian Forest. I knew that the Viridian Gym should always be taken last, considering it was the strongest in Kanto, so I didn't bother with it. We breezed through Route 2, no worries whatsoever. Soon, we reached Viridian Forest.

"Alright, Viridian Forest is much like a maze, very hard to navigate through. Hopefully we won't get lost or take a wrong turn due to some stupid Bug Catcher. It will most likely take us a few days to get through" I said, realizing I was talking to myself.

"Great, I'm going crazy" I said.

I entered into Viridian Forest. Viridian Forest was pretty plain, trees, tall grass, pathways of dirt, nothing too special about it. I walked around for about a good hour and saw nobody around. Viridian Forest was pretty much near desolate. No people really around except for trainers, which you wouldn't see for a good few miles. Finally, I stumbled upon a little shack in the forest. It was getting dark, so I decided to head towards it. I went inside and decided to stay there for the night.

"So, you decided to come to my shack" said someone.

Startled, I turned around and saw some guy, maybe around 20 to 21.

"Who are you" I asked.

"My name is Samurai" said Samurai.

"No name, you just go by Samurai" I said.

"Yes, now, why are you here in my shack" asked Samurai.

"It was getting dark, so I needed to find some place to stay" I said.

"Wise choice, many wild Moémon roam the forest at night, looking for tents of trainers. I am sure you are aware of what the wild Moémon do to trainers that are not careful" said Samurai.

"Yeah, and frankly, I didn't want to get caught up in that" I said.

"Wise, now, it is getting dark. We must get some sleep. The early Pidgey catches the Caterpie" said Samurai.

I just decided to go along with this and went to sleep. Although the unnerving thought of having some 20 year old guy named Samurai in the same shack as me kind of scared me, but soon I just decided to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Bug Brawl

**Author Note: I am looking for some OCs that I could have implemented into the series, so if you are interested, shoot me a pm.**

**darkmoonrise312: Thank you for your review, it means alot.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bug Brawl.

I woke up the next morning, thankfully with all my clothes and money intact. I looked around and saw no Samurai. I went outside and saw Samurai sitting on a rock, looking like he was meditating.

"You awake finally. Took you long enough" said Samurai.

"How long have you been out here" I asked.

"I woke up around 5 in the morning, as I always do. However, if you are asking how long I have been living in this forest, then I cannot answer that" said Samurai.

"How come" I asked.

"Because I do not know how long I have been in this forest. I remember 10 years ago a young man by the name of Ash coming through here with some redhead. Never really liked her, she hated all kinds of bug type Moémon" said Samurai.

"You mean you met Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower" I said.

"Yes, it was quite amusing our encounter, we had a run in with many Beedrill. I'm hoping I do not come across the same fate with you" said Samurai.

"Yeah, so do I" I said. Samurai looked up into the sky.

"We must keep going; soon the trainers will be awaking. We do not want to run into any, if you want to get out of here as fast as possible" said Samurai.

Samurai lead the way, as I followed him. I wasn't all to for the whole dodging trainers tactic, but with no way of healing my Moémon, it was the best idea we had. We were getting close to the exit of the forest.

"The exit to Viridian Forest is just over that hill…Something troubling you" asked Samurai.

"I wanted to battle some trainers to get my Moémon stronger, that's all" I said.

"I see, well, let us have a battle" said Samurai.

"Really, you want to battle" I said.

"Yes, nobody has given me a good battle since Ash came through. Now, shall we battle or not" said Samurai.

"We shall" I said.

I pulled out a Moéball, as did Samurai.

"Go Ashley" I said, sending out Ashley.

"Go Honeydew" said Samurai, sending out his Metapod.

She wore a green cone cap on top of her head, basically wearing all green, almost showing no skin. She also had yellow eyes. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Moémon. Its hard shell is mainly mistaken for clothes. It will always endure many attacks, until it will evolve. Metapod are one of the few Moémon that are not skilled in bed, however they make up for it as Butterfree" said my Moédex.

"Ashley, use Focus Energy" I said.

Ashley focused much of her power, ready to attack.

"Honeydew, use Tackle" said Samurai.

Honeydew suddenly hit Ashley head on.

"You alright Ashley" I asked.

"Yeah" said Ashley.

"Alright, Ashley use Tackle now" I said.

Ashley charged Honeydew and hit her head on. I could it was a critical hit, considering Honeydew was panting already.

"Now Ashley, finish this with Quick Attack" I said.

Ashley charged at Honeydew, hitting her again head on. Honeydew fell over, fainting from the attack.

"Return Honeydew, no matter. I still have an ace in the whole. Go Penny" said Samurai.

Samurai sent out his Pinsir, which was quite a bit taller than Ashley. Penny had brown hair reaching down to her back, with all brown clothes. She had 2 small horns sticking out of her head, and she also had a black circle with what looked like teeth on her clothes. I pulled out my Moédex again to scan Penny.

"Pinsir, the Stag beetle Moémon. Pinsir will use its horns to carry away any food or humans back to its hole. Pinsir are very aggressive Moémon, both in bed and out. Be careful when handling this Moémon" said the Moédex.

"Penny, use Bind" said Samurai. Penny suddenly grabbed Ashley and squeezed, crushing Ashley. Ashley couldn't do anything as Penny slowly squeezed out her energy. After Penny let go, Ashley fainted.

"Return Ashley, you did great. Alright, go Sierra" I said, as I sent out Sierra.

"You ready for your first battle Sierra" I asked.

"You bet" said Sierra.

"Sierra, use Tail Whip, then Growl" I said. Sierra followed perfectly, as I could tell Penny was losing its defense and attack.

"Now, use Scratch" I said. Sierra scratched Penny all over, I could it was doing some damage.

"Penny, use Vice grip" said Samurai. Penny grabbed Sierra with her 2 horns and squeezed on her. Penny then let her go.

"You ok Sierra" I asked.

"I'm fine" said Sierra.

"Alright, use Scratch again" I said. Sierra scratched at Penny again, this time I could tell Penny was getting weak.

"Now, hit her one more time with Scratch" I said. Sierra scratched Penny one more time, causing Penny to faint.

"Return Penny. That was quite a fun battle my friend, may we meet again soon" said Samurai.

"May we meet again soon" I said. Samurai gave me my winnings and left for his shack. I made my way over to the exit. I soon went through the terminal building and I was on the other side of Route 2. I made my way into Pewter City. The whole city was basically made of stone, from the sidewalks to the buildings, everything was stone. It felt like I was sent back into an episode of the Flintstones. I went to the Moémon Center to heal up my Moémon, and I saw Nurse Joy there. It confused my for a second, then I went and asked if she was the same one from Viridian.

"No, that is my cousin. All Nurse Joys look alike" said Nurse Joy. I see why their parents named them the same, they would've gotten their names all mixed up.

"Well, could you heal my Moémon please" I asked.

"Sure" said Nurse Joy. After my team was healed, I decided to head over to the museum. I was always fascinated with all kinds of extinct Moémon. I decided to go on the tour and see fossils of old Moémon, like Kabutops and Omastar. I then went into the backroom and saw some scientists working on something.

"What is this area" I asked.

"This is where we are working on perfecting a Moémon Revival Machine or MRM for short. If we manage to create this, we could become billionaires" said a scientist.

"Have you ever thought of the consequences? I mean, have any of you seen Jurassic Park" I asked. Nobody said anything.

"That's what I thought" I said. A scientist came up to me.

"Listen, I want them to hold this whole thing off. Please, take this" whispered the scientist. He handed me want looked like a chunk of Amber.

"Keep it safe, that has Aerodactyl DNA in it" whispered the scientist.

He then returned to his duty. I stashed the Amber in my backpack and left like nothing happened. I tried to head out into Route 3, although some idiot stopped me from passing. I just decided to let him keep this up and I went back to the Moémon Center. I decided to call it a night and wait to have the Gym battle tomorrow. I climbed into bed and went to sleep, ready for my battle tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Solid

**Septentrion Euchoreutes: Well, ya know, when it comes to Metapod, Samurai has a hard time...getting it up.**

**But anyways, all bad puns aside, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and also, if you are want to have an OC appear in this series, send me a PM, as well as PM about any suggestions you may have about Tim's team. Now, let's get onto Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rock Solid

I was standing in front of the Gym, with 2 Moéballs at my belt. I decided to leave Ashley at the center, while I used Holly and Sierra in the battle. I walked in and the whole arena was pure rock, just a bunch of giant rocks on rock flooring. If you ask me, this place seemed pretty depressing due to all the grey. I looked at the back and saw a grown man, maybe in his late 20s, brown hair, eyes completely closed, and was wearing some sort of hiking/mining gear.

"So, you have come to challenge my Gym" said the guy.

"Yes" I said.

"Well, I am Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City. If you can beat me, I will award you with this gym's emblem shard" said Brock. Things changed after Ash came through here. The whole badge system had been completely erased. Now, you needed to collect 10 shards from all over the Kanto region. 2 gyms were added to places like Cinnabar Island, after that whole volcano thing that made Blaine move, and another in Victory Road, kind of like the last place you have to go before you can reach the Moémon League.

"Alright, let's go Sierra" I said, sending out Sierra. Sierra came out of her Moéball, raring to go.

"Go Alex" said Brock, sending out his Geodude. She just had some basic grey clothing on, most of had bumps all over it, to signify rough patches on a rock. She had short grey hair, going down to her shoulders and black eyes. I pulled out my Moédex to scan Alex.

"Geodude, the Rock Moémon. Geodude usually try to take the appearance of a rock when sleeping. Stepping on one while easily anger it. Geodude are usually not the best in bed, considering they usually like to go rough" said my Moédex. I do not think I will be catching one of those.

"Alright Sierra, use Tail Whip" I said. Sierra turned and shook her tail.

"Alex, use Rock Throw" said Brock. Alex picked up a pretty big rock and chucked it at Sierra. She managed to dodge.

"Alright, let's go with Double Kick" I said. Sierra then hit Alex twice in the stomach, knocking her onto her back. Alex then fainted.

"Return Alex, alright, go Jen" said Brock. Brock then sent out another Geodude, except this one had gold colored clothes. I could tell this one was a shiny. She had pretty much the same appearance that Alex had, except all grey was replaced with gold.

"Jen, use Rock Throw" said Brock. Jen picked up a much bigger boulder than Alex, and threw it. Sierra barely dodged, as she got up close to Jen.

"Use Double Kick again" I said. Sierra quickly kicked Jen twice, knocking her back.

"Now use Growl" I said. Sierra growled at Jen, which caused her to get a little scared.

"Jen, use Defense Curl" said Brock. Jen then curled up into a ball, getting surrounded by a light blue sphere.

"Use Double Kick one more time Sierra" I said. Sierra kicked Jen twice once more, which caused her to faint.

"You did good Jen, return. It appears I must use my ace in the whole…Go Nya" said Brock. Brock sent out his Onyx, which was really tall. She stood at maybe 6 feet, just an inch taller than me. She had grey clothing, which had slits every couple of inches down, seeming as if she was a bunch of boulders on top of each other. She had long grey hair, going down to the middle of her back. She also had a fin going up from the center of her head. I pulled out my Moédex to scan Nya.

"Onyx, the Rock Snake Moémon. Onyx are very well diggers, and are also able of consuming many amounts of natural minerals, such as Nickel and Copper. Onyx are very hard to have in bed, considering they can last for over 3 hours" said my Moédex. Apparently Brock likes having Moémon that are hard to deal with in bed.

"Sierra, you alright" I asked.

"I'm *pant* a little bit *pant* tired" said Sierra.

"Alright, let's have you sit this one out, let's have Holly handle this" I said.

"Alright" said Sierra. Sierra walked over next to me.

"Alright, go Holly" I said. Holly came out of her Moéball, looking up and seeing Nya. She towered maybe half a foot over Holly.

"You ready Holly" I asked.

"You bet" said Holly.

"Holly, use Leach Seed" I said. Holly launched some seeds at Nya, which quickly wrapped around her.

"Nya, use Rock Throw" said Brock. Nya picked up a massive rock, probably the biggest rock in the stadium.

"Holly, dodge quick" I said. Holly dodged just before the rock hit her. The seeds started to drain Nya's energy, as Holly recovered from the dodge. Holly then suddenly had 2 vines come out of her back.

"What is that" I asked.

"She learned Vine Whip" said Sierra.

"Alright, let's try this out. Holly, use Vine Whip" I said. Holly swung the vines, which hit Nya hard. I although could've sworn I heard a moan come from her as well. I shrugged it off as I continued with the battle.

"Nya, use Tackle" said Brock. Nya tackled Holly head on.

"You ok Holly" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" said Holly. More energy drained from Nya, going to Holly.

"Well I feel a bit better now" said Holly.

"Holly, use Vine Whip again" I said. Holly hit Nya with her 2 vines once more, causing Nya to faint.

"We did it, good job you 2" I said to Sierra and Holly. I gave them both a kiss, as Brock came up to us.

"I am really amazed by that, truly I am. Here, have this, the Pewter Emblem Shard" said Brock.

"Alright, I got the Pewter Emblem Shard" I said. A lot more of a mouthful then just 'badge.' I returned back to the Moémon Center that night. I laid in bed, when suddenly I heard a Moéball pop open. I saw Ashley next to me.

"What are you doing out of your ball Ashley" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"You left me here when you went to the Gym battle, so, you are gonna repay me" said Ashley. She laid on top of me, as I kissed her deeply. I slowly rubbed her pussy through her clothes, as she grinded on my hand in the kiss. She slowly removed my shirt, as I slowly removed hers. She then took off her pants, leaving her naked on top of me. I continued to kiss her as she took off my pants and underwear, releasing my cock. She slowly inserted my cock into her pussy, slowly bouncing up and down. I thrust up into her slowly as she started to bounce more. Then, I thought suddenly popped into my head.

"Ashley, try use Tail Whip while bouncing on my cock" I said.

"Alright, I'll try" said Ashley in between moans. She started to use Tail Whip, which added to the pleasure.

"Oh god master, yes, fuck me. Fuck me so hard master. Faster, harder" said Ashley. I started to thrust faster into her, laying her down on her back as I got on top. I kissed Ashley as she moaned into me.

"Master, fuck me, please, harder, faster" said Ashley. I thrust faster into Ashley, not stopping.

"Master, I'm gonna cum" said Ashley.

"So am I" I said. We both then suddenly came, our juices mixing in with each other. I pulled out and laid down next to her. She then wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep.

"Good night Ashley" I said, as I fell asleep with her.

* * *

**Ending Note: I know the lemon was lacking a bit in this chapter, but I was mainly focusing on the gym battle this time. Anyways, leave a review on what you thought of this Chapter, and don't be afraid to PM about ideas you may have for Tim's team or if you want to have an OC appear.**

**I'll see yall next time, stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mt Moon or Bust

**Author's Note: No reviews to respond to this time, oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Tim's Moemon Adventure. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and shoot me a PM if you have requests for members of Tim's team or if you want an OC in this story. I hope ya guys enjoy. Now, read on, for this is chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mt. Moon or Bust.

I woke up the next morning, looking over and still seeing Ashley with me. I smiled and got up, returning her into her Moéball. I then got dressed and left the Moémon Center. Finally, that idiot blocking my path was gone. It was pretty weird that he just sat around and then decided to leave, oh well. I made my way to Mt. Moon from there. It was a pretty straight forward path. It had its twists and turns, but I still managed to get to the entrance with relative ease. Surprisingly, the Moémon Center at the front of Mt. Moon was still here. I remember it being logged by another trainer that it was here. I just decided to head in and heal up everyone. On the way over, Holly learned Poison Powder, Ashley learned Bite, and Sierra learned Poison Sting. After I got done healing them, I saw a familiar face in the Center. It was Jen. I decided to go up and say hi to her.

"Hey Jen" I said.

"Oh, hey Tim, how are you" Jen asked.

"Fine, when did you reach this place" I asked.

"Just a few hours ago. I've been hanging around waiting for my Moémon to be healed" Jen said.

"How many do you have on your team" I asked.

"3 and they are some very strong ones at that" said Jen.

"I thought you didn't want Charmander" I said.

"I didn't want Charmander, but after seeing her fight, she was quite impressive at that. I decided to keep her. What about you" asked Jen.

"3 as well. Bulbasaur, Rattata, and Nidoran" I said.

"Interesting, quite a varied team" said Jen.

"Yeah, so when do you plan on heading into Mt. Moon" I asked.

"Once my team is one healing, I plan on going in for some training, try to catch a Clefairy" Jen said. Curious, I looked up a Clefairy in my Moédex. She had short pink hair to her shoulders, with a big curl in the front. She also wore 2 pink ears with a brown portion at the tip. She wore a pink puffy dress with a curly tail attached to it, and what appeared to be wings.

"No current data known about: Clefairy" said my Moédex.

"Well, maybe we could travel together into Mt. Moon" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, you don't mind waiting for my team to be healed" Jen asked.

"Not at all" I said.

After about another hour, her team was finally fully healed.

"Alright, you ready" I asked.

"Yep, let's go" Jen said. We both walked outside and went into the cave. Mt. Moon was a pretty dark cave, but not as dark as some of the others like Dark Cave in Johto or even Rock Tunnel here in Kanto. We travelled for a good while, just having to fight off the average Zubat or Geodude. After awhile, we reached this one area that seemed like it was untouched. Only the small opening in the rock wall allowed for entry.

"This is a pretty secluded spot. I think we should rest here" I said. I started a fire as we sat around it and talked.

"Why didn't you want Charmander on your team in the first place" I asked. I was curious, Charmander isn't exactly my favorite, but there are worse Moémon you can get.

"Well, it really all depended on who could give me the most pleasure in bed" Jen said. I was drinking some water when she said that, when hearing that, I suddenly gulped too soon and started to cough.

"You ok" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little…taken back by that answer" I said.

"Sorry, but it's true. Bulbasaur can learn Vine Whip, which is a very pleasurable attack. While Squirtle can learn Water Gun, and I think nothing feels better than having some water hitting me" said Jen. I was actually kind of shocked hearing this. It made sense, but it was still shocking.

"Wait, you have a Bulbasaur right" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Could you possibly let me use her, I just want to see what it feels like" she asked. I was hesitant for a minute, but I then gave her Holly's Moéball. She let out Holly who looked around and saw where we were at.

"Hi, I'm Jen" said Jen.

"I'm Holly, where are we and why am I out" asked Holly, confused.

"We are at Mt. Moon, and Jen has a favor to ask" I said.

"You see, I wanted to get a Bulbasaur cause they can learn Vine Whip…and I wanted to see if you could try it on me" said Jen.

"I see what you mean, sure, I'll do it" said Holly. Jen slowly removed her skirt, as I saw no panties or thongs or whatever she wore under her skirt. Holly started to use Vine Whip, having one of the vines go up to Jen's pussy, slowly rubbing it. The other one I didn't notice until I felt something touching my cock. I looked down and saw the vine. I slowly took off my pants and underwear, releasing my cock. The vine slowly wrapped around my cock and started to slide up and down it, jerking me off. I looked over and saw the vine going into Jen, as I heard her moaning. Holly kept her one vine in Jen, while she walked over to me and removed her dress, getting naked for me. We laid down on the ground as Holly continued to pleasure Jen. Holly removed the vine from my cock, as I aimed for Holly's pussy. I slowly inserted my cock into Holly. Holly then stopped pumping the vine into Jen. When I started to thrust into Holly, I could see her moving the vine into Jen at the same speed as me. I started to thrust faster into Holly, and then the vine moved faster into Jen. I could hear both of Jen and Holly moaning, as me and the vine started to thrust faster.

"Master, I'm going to cum" said Holly. I kept thrusting, as Holly came under me and passed out in pleasure. I could tell Jen wasn't satisfied, but the vine retracted back into Holly. Jen looked at me and signaled for me to come over. She grabbed me suddenly and laid me down on the ground, her on top.

"The vine was good, now let's see how the real thing is" said Jen. Jen quickly thrusted down onto my cock, her head going back in pleasure.

"Oh god Tim, yes, your cock feels so good" said Jen. I started to thrust up into her, as I held her sides. Jen was starting to moan very loudly, which caused me to worry about someone walking in on us.

"Jen, I'm getting close" I said.

"Cum in my mouth, I want to taste it" said Jen. I pulled out as Jen got onto her knees. She started to suck my cock, massaging my balls with her hand. I slowly thrust into her mouth as she did this.

"Jen, I'm gonna cum" I said. I then blew my load into her mouth. She let go of my cock and swallowed every last drop. I laid down on the ground and looked over and saw Holly asleep and Jen lying down next to me. Jen looked down and so did I, both of us seeing I was still hard.

"Care to go for round 2" asked Jen.

* * *

**Ending Note: And that, my friends, is another chapter done. This was, I believe, a step up from the last chapter in the lemon department, considering it was something that I could atleast focus on. Anywho, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and shoot me a PM if you have any requests for Tim's team, or even for Jen or Casey. You can also shoot me a PM if you have any requests to have your OC in this story. **

**I'll see yall later, and remember, stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mountain Escape

**Author's Note: Once again, no reviews to go over this time. Oh well. If you guys are wondering about the sudden halt in chapter uploads, I was occupied with work and my day-to-day life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as you would enjoy all the other on-time chapters. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and shoot me a PM if you have a request for Tim's, or anybody else's, teams. You can also send me a PM if you are interested in having an OC in the story. Anywho, on with Chapter 8.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mountain Escape

The next day, or at least what I assumed to be day, I woke up and saw Jen laying on top of me, my cock still in her pussy, and Holly over where she had passed out before. I gently woke Jen up, while returning Holly.

"We should probably get moving we don't want someone or something to find us" I said. Me and Jen left the opening and travelled farther into Mt. Moon. Soon, we reached this huge opening, which had some guys in black suits with Rs on their chests. I walked up to one of the guys.

"What is going on here" I asked.

"You shouldn't be here kid, now scram" said the guy. That made me angry.

"Who are you to tell me to scram" I said.

"Tim, c'mon, let's just go" said Jen.

"Yeah kid, listen to your little girlfriend here and beat it" said the guy. I then punched the guy right in the side of his head.

"Jen, go on ahead and see if there are any others" I said. Jen went on ahead as I stayed with the guy.

"Who are you" I asked.

"I work for Team Rocket" said the guy, bleeding a bit from his mouth.

"Team Rocket was taken down 7 years ago in Johto, when they tried to come back" I said.

"Proves how much you know. Some of our leaders from Johto like Proton have recreated Team Rocket and brought us back. That kid from Johto never could fully take us down. We will always be there" said the Grunt. I kicked him in the head, knocking him out. I flipped him off and went in the direction that Jen went in. When I turned the corner, I saw 2 Grunts holding Jen while a scientist was examining 2 fossils.

"Magnificent, simply magnificent" the scientist said.

"LET HER GO" I screamed, everyone noticing me. Both Grunts tied Jen to rock and looked at me, both pulling out Moéballs.

"Double battle huh, alright then, let's rumble" I said. They both threw their Moéballs, out coming a Rattata and Zubat. Zubat sort of blue skin with 2 wings attached to her arms, the wings looked like a purple color. She wore a mask that looked much like an open mouth with 2 sharp teeth at the top and 2 at the bottom. Her blue hair covered her eyes, making me wonder how she would battle. She also wore what looked like ears on her head, having a blue outside and purple inside. She wore a tight blue workout suit as well. I pulled out my Moédex to scan Zubat.

"Zubat, the Bat Moémon. Zubat emit ultrasonic waves that allow Zubat to see, even with the lack of vision. Zubat are quite well in bed, however their ultrasonic waves do have a tendency to damage human hearing" said the Moédex.

"Alright then, go Ashley and Sierra" I said. I sent out Ashley and Sierra, who were ready for battle like always.

"Zubat, use Bite" said the one Grunt. Zubat charged Ashley, but Ashley managed to dodge.

"Ashley, use Quick Attack on Zubat. Sierra, use Double Kick on Rattata" I said. Both of them executed their moves perfectly.

"Rattata, use your Quick Attack as well" said the other Grunt. Rattata charged Sierra, hitting her, but Sierra brushed it off.

"Alright, Ashley, Quick Attack again, Sierra, Double Kick again" I said. Sierra and Ashley both hit their targets, having Rattata faint. All that was left was Zubat.

"Zubat, use Supersonic" said the Grunt. I had no idea what was about to happen, but when it did, I knew I was in trouble. Ashley and Sierra both got confused by Zubat.

"Ashley use Tackle, Sierra use Scratch" I said. However, instead of hitting Zubat, they hit themselves. This got me nervous.

"Use Bite of the Rattata Zubat" said the Grunt. Zubat bite down on Ashley, causing some major damage. I was getting more worried.

"Come on guys, Ashley, use tackle. Sierra, use scratch" I said. Again, they both hit each other.

"Now, use Bite one more time on the Rattata" said the Grunt. Zubat bit down on Ashley, which caused her to faint. I returned her and looked at Sierra. Sierra finally shook off the confusion.

"Finally, Sierra, finish this with Scratch" I said. Sierra scratched at the Zubat, which caused it to faint.

"Nice job Sierra" I said. Suddenly, Sierra started glowing white. I didn't know what was going on, but the others did. The light faded, and I saw a completely different person. Sierra was now at least 2 inches taller, had on a longer, still light blue, dress with darker blue dots on them. This time though, there was some fin looking things coming out of the back. Her hair got longer, now down to at least below her shoulder blades. Her boobs also got bigger, I think possibly going up by 1 cup, getting to a B-Cup, maybe a small C-Cup. The ears on her head also got bigger, not changing in color though.

"What happened to you Sierra" I asked.

"I evolved into a Nidorina" Sierra said. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Nidorina, the Poison Pin Moémon. When Nidorina sense danger, they will raise the tiny barbs on their body to be much bigger and more dangerous. Nidorina are very skilled when it comes to the bed, considering they are now more energetic" said the Moédex. I put my Moédex away, to see only the scientist, Sierra, and Jen, who was still tied up, left. The 2 grunts must have left when I wasn't looking. I untied Jen and went up to the scientist.

"Let us through" I said.

"Certainly, just please be careful of the fossils" he said. We made sure we stepped over the fossils, as we made our way to the exit. Finally, we saw a light at the end of the tunnel…literally. We made our way out of the cave finally, seeing the beautiful sun, grass, and water. We decided to lay there for a minute and bask in this. Honestly, I never thought I would actually bask at the glory of the sun, but frankly, I didn't care anymore. I really missed that sun, although, something kept running through my head. How did Team Rocket get reformed? Last time I checked, most Rockets were arrested for their crimes, while others like Archer and Giovanni gave up on Team Rocket. I could tell that Jen noticed this, because she gently kissed me, which brought me back to reality real quick.

"Come on, let's get to Cerulean" Jen said. I nodded as we both got up. We reached the city after about half an hour of walking. Once we got there, I couldn't believe the sight, the city was really quite a looker. We went into the city and went straight to the Moémon Center. Once there, we quick healed up our teams.

"I'm going to head up to Bill's House, I heard he has some Moémon information that is rare to find. What about you" I asked.

"I'm going to defeat the Gym Leaders, then head to Vermillion. I guess this is where we part ways" said Jen.

"I guess so, but don't worry, I get a feeling we will meet up again soon" I said. She smiled and went to the Gym, waving me goodbye. I travelled to the Nugget Bridge, seeing the bridge was quite the sight. Frankly, everything really impressed me, but this thing was pretty huge and quite stable and firm. I took a deep breath, knowing about the Nugget Bridge Challenge.

"Alright Tim, let's show them all who is the top fighter on this bridge after all" I said to myself. I lifted up my left foot, and stepped it onto the wood of the bridge, ready to take on the Nugget Bridge Challenge.

* * *

**Ending Note: And that, my faithful readers, be Chapter 8. I sure hope to you guys, it was worth the wait. Remember, drop a review on what you though of the chapter, and shoot me a PM if you have any team suggestions or you are requesting an OC. Hopefully Chapter 9 will be on schedule and posted this Friday. **

**I hope to see you readers later, but til then...stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nugget Bridge

**Author's Note: Once again, no reviews to go over. Remember guys, drop a review on whatever you thought of this chapter. Also, shoot me a PM if you have any requests for the story. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism or whatnot, I can take it. Anyways, on the road to Viridian City, and Chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Nugget Bridge

I looked around and saw 5 trainers ahead of me. I took a deep breath and walked forward, confronting the first trainer, which was a Bug Catcher.

"So you decided to take on the Nugget Bridge Challenge, very well. Let us begin" said the Bug Catcher.

"Go Ashley" I said, sending out Ashley. I knew considering he was a Bug Catcher, most or all of his Moémon would be bug type.

"Go Silky" said the Bug Catcher, sending out his Caterpie first. She had short green hair, going to her shoulders, with what looked like puffy red antennas on her forehead. She also wore a little rounded mask that looked like a mouth. She wore a dress that was dragging on the ground, green on the back and tan on the front. She also had a small tan tail coming out of the back. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Caterpie, the Worm Moémon. It can release a stench from its antenna to repel enemies. Caterpie can grow by molting its dress-appearing skin. Caterpie, much like its evolved form Metapod, are not the very best when it comes to the bed" said the Moédex. I put my Moédex away and readied for battle.

"Ashley, use Tail Whip" I said. Ashley turned around and whipped her tail at Silky. This tactic seemed to work, as it was Silky's turn.

"Silky, use Tackle" said the Bug Catcher. Silky hit Ashley head on, but it appeared to do hardly anything.

"Ashley, use Quick Attack" I said. Ashley charged Silky at super fast speeds, hitting Silky hard.

"Finish it with Tackle Ashley" I said. Ashley tackled into Silky, which caused her to faint. The Bug Catcher returned Silky.

"Alright, go Needle" said the Bug Catcher, sending out his Weedle. Needle looked a lot like Silky, except all of the green and tan parts were brown. She had the same shoulder-length hair, except brown, same dragging dress, except it was brown with some pink/purplish nubs on the front. She didn't have any antennas, but she had a horn on her head and a horn at the end of her dress. She also wore a mask much similar to Silky's, except this one was pink/purplish. I pulled out my Moédex again to scan her.

"Weedle, the Hairy Moémon. Weedle are mainly vegetarians, which they can eat their weight in leaves every day. It can fend off attackers with the horn on its head. Weedle, much like its counterpart, Caterpie, are not very skilled in the bed" said the Moédex. I put it away again, as I got ready for Round 2.

I soon breezed through Needle, as I moved on to the next Trainer. The next guy, who was a Youngster, was easy, as I quickly used Sierra to take down his Rattata and Zubat, but he got down to his last Moémon, which is the eventful part of this match. Sierra was getting a little tired from the past 2 matches.

"Alright, let's go Sly" said the Youngster, sending out his Ekans. She had shoulder-length purple hair, a long, yet tight, dragging purple dress, with some yellow on the front, and what looked like a yellow tail at the end of her dress. I quickly scanned her to get some knowledge.

"Ekans, the Snake Moémon. They are capable of sneaking of behind its prey without making any noise, and striking them without even knowing the Ekans was around. Ekans are quite skilled in bed, but can go for many hours on end" said the Moédex. I put it away and tried figuring out what I could do.

"Sierra, use Growl, then use Tail Whip" I said. Sierra growled at Sly, and then spun around and swung her tail at Sly.

"Sly, use Bite" said the Youngster. Sly bit down on Sierra, which did a little bit of damage.

"Sierra, use Scratch" I said. I knew Double Kick wouldn't do much, so I had to try using Scratch to win. Sierra scratched at Sly, which did a bit of damage. "Use Bite again Sly" said the Youngster. Sly bit down again on Sierra. I could tell Sierra was getting worn out.

"Sierra, use Scratch again" I said. Sierra scratched at Sly, which did another considerable amount of damage. Sly then bit down on Sierra one more time, which caused her to faint. I went up to Sierra and held her.

"Sorry Tim, I wasn't good enough" said Sierra.

"You did great Sierra, you tried your hardest" I said, returning her.

"Alright, Ashley, let's go" I said.

"Ashley, use Bite and finish this" I said. Ashley bit down on Sly, causing her to faint.

After that battle, I went to the Moémon Center and healed up everybody, and then I returned to the Bridge. The next battle, against a Lass, was uneventful, however the next battle was one of my hardest ever to face. It was against a Jr. Trainer, not saying anything, just sent out his Moémon, which was a Mankey. She had shoulder-length tan hair, with 2 ears coming out. She had skinny tan arms with brown hands, same going to her legs and feet. She wore a mask on her face that looked much like a pink pig nose. She also had a curly tail coming out of her tight tan training uniform, tan all the way down except for the end, which was brown. I quickly scanned Mankey for her info.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Moémon. Mankey live in large treetop colonies. If Mankey becomes enraged, the whole colony will become angry as well, even if for no reason at all. Mankey's bed skills all determine on how she is mood wise. It is best not to have sex with them if they are angry" said the Moédex.

"Looks like this will be a fun match. Go Sierra" I said, sending out Sierra.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop" said the Jr. Trainer. Mankey chopped down on Sierra, but it did hardly anything.

"Sierra, use Double Kick" I said. Sierra turned and kicked Mankey in the face twice, sending her back.

"Use Fury Swipes" said the Jr. Trainer. Mankey suddenly swiped at Sierra 5 times, dealing some damage.

"Use Double Kick again" I said. Sierra kicked Mankey only once this time, the second kick had missed.

"Mankey, use Fury Swipes again" said the Jr. Trainer. Mankey swiped at Sierra again, this time hitting 3 times. Sierra was starting to get worn out.

"Sierra, use Growl and Tail Whip" I said. Sierra followed it to the word, first growling at Mankey then turning and whipping her tail at Mankey.

"Finish this with Seismic Toss" said the Jr. Trainer. Mankey grabbed Sierra and jumped high into the air, front flipping in the air maybe 10 times, before coming down and smashing Sierra into the water. Mankey came out of the water and dried, as Sierra came to the surface, fainted. I returned Sierra to her Moéball.

"You did great Sierra, thank you. Alright, let's go Holly" I said, sending out Holly. Holly came out, ready for another battle.

"Holly, use Vine Whip" I said. Holly's vines came out and hit Mankey, sending her back. I could see that Mankey was panting, meaning she was about to faint.

"Let's finish this, Holly, use Tackle" I said. Holly suddenly had a white aura around here and charged Mankey, hitting her head on and sent her into the water. However, Holly got hurt from this.

"What just happened" asked Holly.

"I think you just used Take Down" I said. The Jr. Trainer returned his Mankey and thanked me for a wonderful battle. We finally stepped forward and a guy walked over to us.

"Hey there kid, I'm a recruiter for Team Rocket, and we have been watching your battling abilities, and we would like to have you on our team" said the guy. I swiftly kicked him in the balls.

"Go to hell" I said, walking away.

* * *

**Ending Note: So Tim has made his way through the Nugget Bridge, now he must travel through the perilous Route 25. Anyways guys, leave a review on what you thought of this Chapter, whether good or bad, and shoot me a PM if you have any requests for the story.**

**I hope to see yall next time, but til then...stay frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bill's Philosophy

**Author's Note: Whelp, i'm back once again, and I finally have a review to go over.**

**coolrash1: I'm glad you like the story, yeah I can't go and screw this up now. But anyways, your request intrigues me. Of all Pokemon who I thought could be sexy Moemon, Gengar would not be one of my top picks, but once I think it over, I think it might work. I might have in change a little bit, but I like the idea, thank you.**

**Now, since you have seen my comment on coolrash's review, why not drop a review yourself on what you thought of today's chapter, and you can shoot me a PM if you have any OC applications or requests for anybody's teams. Now, onto the next Chapter. GO FORTH!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bill's Philosophy

I made my way through Route 25, however getting stopped by a Hiker.

"I want to see if you got the goods to fight me" said the Hiker. I just stood there. I wasn't in the mood for a battle, but I guess I had no choice.

"Go Melanie" said the Hiker, sending out his Machop. She wore basically wore a light blue training bra and workout pants. I could see most of her stomach, which looked pretty muscled up. She had short, shoulder-length light blue hair, with 3 light brown fin looking things on her head. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Machop, the Superpower Moémon. Machop, although having a small stature, are easily capable of throwing multiple Geodude at once. Machop are mostly known for being rough in the bed, however some are known for being quite affectionate" said the Moédex. I had to think for a minute of who to use. Ashley wouldn't do much, so that left Holly and Sierra. I knew Fighting type attacks didn't do much on a Poison type, so my plan was clear.

"Go Sierra" I said, sending out Sierra.

"Melanie, use Karate Chop" said the Hiker. Melanie hit Sierra on the head, but I could tell it hardly did anything.

"Sierra, use Double Kick" I said. Sierra ran up to Melanie and kicked her twice, once in the stomach and once in the face. Melanie fell backwards, hurt.

"Melanie, use Low Sweep" said the Hiker. Melanie suddenly got low and hit Sierra's legs, causing her to fall to her back. Sierra got up, but was somewhat dazed.

"Sierra, use Scratch" I said. Sierra scratched at Melanie, which did a slight amount of damage.

"Melanie, use Karate Chop again" said the Hiker. Melanie tried to chop Sierra over the head, but Sierra managed to dodge.

"Use Double Kick Sierra" I said. Sierra kicked Melanie in the side twice, causing her to faint.

Most of the battles were quite uneventful; I managed to scan a few new Moémon though, such as Spearow, Slowpoke, Sandshrew, and Oddish. Finally, I had reached Bill's place. Before I walked in, I saw a girl with her orange hair in some weird hair-do, and she wore a blue and white swimsuit. I finally recognized it was Misty. She had changed her appearance after she returned from Johto; her sisters had taken over the gym, so she basically spent most of her time relaxing. I decided to go into Bill's place, hoping she would still be there by the time I left.

"Hello, is Bill here" I called out. A guy soon came out, looking like he was maybe late 20s, early 30s.

"I am Bill, why are you here if I may ask" said Bill. "I heard you had some good information on some rare Moémon here" I said.

"Yes, on that computer I have all of the information on most of the evolutions of Eevee, Eevee included, plus the newly discovered Sylveon is on there as well. Please, go right on ahead" said Bill. I went to his computer and plugged in my Moédex, copying and pasting most of the information from the computer to my Moédex. However, I didn't notice that my Moédex was updating because I plugged it into Bill's computer. Once I was finished, I tried to unplug my Moédex, but it wouldn't come out. I saw that it was updating, which caused me to look at Bill.

"Why is my Moédex updating" I asked.

"It is probably because it was out of date. I have Oak send me all the updates to the Moédex, so that whenever someone needs information, they also get an upgrade as well" said Bill. I waited awhile for my Moédex to finish updating, which it finally did after about an hour.

"What is on here now anyways" I asked.

"It is now not only just a Moémon scanner, now it is also part phone, part map, and part radio. It also now has a few apps which you can use on your journey" said Bill.

"Thanks Bill, I hope to see you soon" I said. I was just about to walk out the door when Bill stopped me.

"Wait, there is one more thing. I was invited to the S.S Anne for a Moémon Researchers Convention, but I am unable to attend. Would you mind going and taking my place" said Bill.

"Sure, why not" I said. I took the ticket and stashed it in my bag.

"Alright, see ya later Bill" I said, leaving the house. I looked around and saw no Misty.

"Damn, I missed her. She must of left while I was in there" I said to myself. I just decided to head back to Cerulean City. Once I got back, I went to the Moémon Center and got everybody healed up.

"Are there any rooms I could possibly stay in" I asked Nurse Joy.

"All the rooms were pretty much filled, sorry" said Nurse Joy.

"It's ok, I can sleep on the couch" I said. Nurse Joy went into her room and grabbed some pillows and a blanket for me. While she did that, I could see a wet spot on the lower part of her uniform. I looked back up at her, seeing her blushing a bit. I could tell she knew I saw it. I leaned forward, motioning her to do it as well. She leaned forward and I whispered into her ear.

"You know, I can always help you with that" I whispered. She looked at me and motioned towards the couch. We both made our way to the couch, as she laid down on it, spreading her legs and showing me her wet pussy. I helped her remove her uniform, leaving her almost completely naked, only having a nice lacy pink bra on. I went up and kissed her deeply as I rubbed her pussy slowly. She slightly moaned into my mouth, so I stepped it up. I inserted 3 fingers into her pussy, which caused her to moan louder. I went down to her pussy and slowly licked it, causing her to let out another loud moan. I inserted my tongue into her pussy, as I bobbed my head in and out slowly, causing her to moan louder. I pulled my tongue out and looked into Joy's eyes.

"Please, fuck me" she said. I pulled out my cock, as I slowly inserted myself into her pussy. She moaned as I inserted every inch into her pussy. I slowly thrusted into her as I kissed her deeply, our tongues wrestling with each other in the kiss. I started to thrust faster into Joy, as she broke the kiss, moaning loudly. I was starting to get a little worried that someone might come out and see us. I just threw that reasoning out the window really; I didn't all that much care. I thrusted faster into Joy, as she started to scream moans.

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! THAT FEELS SO GOOD" Joy yelled out in pleasure. I thrusted as fast as I could into Joy, as I got her onto her hands and knees. I could tell she wanted to go a little rough, so I started to spank her ass and pull on the 2 loops in her hair.

"SPANK ME! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL" yelled Joy. Her talk kind of both turned me on and scared me all at once. I kept thrusting into her, as I pulled her hair harder and spanker her harder. I felt her pussy squeeze my cock, which signaled that she was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum Joy" I said.

"So am I. Cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cum" said Joy. I pulled out of Joy's pussy, as she turned and engulfed my whole cock into her mouth. She violently sucked my cock. After a minute, I blew my load into Joy's mouth, which caused her to cum. She first licked all the cum off my cock, then I went and licked up all of her cum off her pussy. We both got dressed, as I made my bed on the couch and Joy went into her room.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch, my back hurting from the unnatural sleeping arrangements. I didn't really complain though. I just went to get some breakfast and just watch the news before I went out to challenge the Gym. While I was eating my cereal, a story on the Channel 10 news caught my eye.

"And in other news, Cerulean City's previous Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower, has returned from her trips around the world to resume her duties as Gym Leader. All trainers from now on are to have a 4 on 4 gym battle with the 4 Waterflower sisters. This is a message from the Waterflower sisters themselves: "The first person who can manage to defeat all 4 of us, managing only to use 1 Moémon, will get a special reward, along with the Cerulean Emblem Shard. This is Jack Hopper reporting, Channel 10 news" said the reporter. I quickly finished my cereal, as I ran out the door.

'Gotta be the first, gotta be the first, gotta be the first' was the only thing running through my mind.

* * *

**Ending Note: Well, there ya guys go, Chapter 10. So, Tim is on his way to take on the Cerulean challenge, can Tim take it on and win? Find out in the next chapter of Tim's Moemon Adeventure.**

**Leave a review on what you thought of today's chapter, and send me a PM if you have any applications for OCs or Moemon requests.**

**I hope to see yall later, but til then...stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sister Plight Part 1

**Author's Note: Well, no reviews to go over this time, ah well, I should just move on instead of mull over the past. Leave a review on what you thought of today's chapter, and shoot me a PM if you have a request for any OCs teams or if you want to have an OC appear in this. Now, let's get into Chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Sister Plight Part 1.

I finally reached the gym. The doors weren't open yet, and fortunately I was the first person who showed up. The gym wasn't supposed to open for at least another 20 minutes, so I decided to sit and wait. You would be surprised how many people can show to some place in 20 minutes. About maybe 20 to 30 guys, all looking to get the Emblem Shard, had shown up in the 20 minutes. Most of them groaned and threw their hats to the ground in frustration when they saw that they weren't the first one there. I'm guessing everybody saw that news story. The time I waited for the doors to open gave me some time to think about my strategy. I had Holly, Ashley, and Sierra on my team right now. I was going to try and attempt the challenge of only using 1 Moémon. I decided I would use Holly, considering all of the Moémon are water types. Finally, the doors opened, and nobody really shoved. The Gym line system was taken very seriously. No shoving, no cutting, otherwise, you couldn't challenge the gym leader. I walked in first, seeing the battlefield in front of me. It was pretty much a giant pool, with some pool noodles, float rings, and some pool dividers, or whatever they are called. I saw the 4 sisters on the other side of the pool, as the other guys stood above in the bleachers, watching the match. Misty looked the same as yesterday, however the other sisters were different. Daisy had blonde hair down to the middle of her back with red streaks running through it, while she wore a tight red one piece swimsuit. Violet had blue hair down to her shoulders with black streaks in it, wearing a tight green one piece swimsuit. Finally, Lily was the most different, with brown hair with pink streaks through it, wearing a tight yellow one piece swimsuit.

"So, you have come to challenge the Sisters of Cerulean" said Daisy.

"Yes, and I am also taking on your challenge as well" I said.

"You think you will able to take on 4 Water Moémon with just 1 Moémon" said Violet.

"I don't think I will, I know I will" I said.

"He certainly is a determined one. Alright then, I'll go first…Go Luvdisc" said Daisy, sending out her Luvdisc. I had only ever seen a Luvdisc on documentaries, never in real life. She had shoulder-length pink hair, a nice curvy body which was brought out with her tight pink swimsuit. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Moémon. Luvdisc are known to live in warm seas. It is said that a couple who finds this will have eternal love. Luvdisc are quite passionate with their partners in bed, seeking only to please their partner" said the Moédex.

"Alright then, go Holly" I said, sending out Holly.

"You ready for this Holly. I accepted a challenge and I'm counting on you to help me win it" I said.

"You can count on me Tim" said Holly.

"Your move first kid" said Daisy.

"Holly, use Vine Whip" I said. Holly pulled out her 2 vines and hit Luvdisc repeatedly with them.

"Luvdisc, use Agility" said Daisy. Luvdisc suddenly dodged the Vine Whip like it was nothing.

"Great, alright, Holly use Take Down" I said. Holly got surrounded by a white aura, as she charged up the attack.

"Use Take Down as well Luvdisc" said Daisy. Luvdisc was also surrounded in a white aura, as the 2 charged each other. Holly hit Luvdisc hard, while Luvdisc only scratched Holly. Luvdisc fell over, fainted. Holly was panting a bit, but soon regained her strength. Daisy returned Luvdisc as Violet stepped up to the plate.

"Alright, go Goldeen" said Violet, sending out her Goldeen. Goldeen had white shoulder-length hair, which was a mix of red and orange on the back. She wore a white front one piece swimsuit, which was also red/orange on the back. It had a wavy pattern in the back, which resembled a tail I believe. She also had a horn attached to the front of her head. I scanned Goldeen with my Moédex to get some info.

"Goldeen, the Goldfish Moémon. Though it may appear very elegant when swimming with its fins unfurled, its horn can be a very deadly weapon. Goldeen are quite good in bed, sometimes slow and sensual, and other times fast and rough" said the Moédex.

"You ready for round 2 Holly" I asked.

"You bet" said Holly.

"Use Leech Seed, followed by Vine Whip" I said. Holly shot the seeds at Goldeen, and then started to whip her.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack" said Violet. Goldeen moved through the vines and punctured Holly in the stomach. However, the Leech Seed managed to help heal up Holly.

"Grab Goldeen with Vine Whip and hit her, then fling her" I said. Holly grabbed Goldeen with one vine and beat her with the other. She then sent Goldeen flying across the room. Goldeen hit the wall, fainted.

"That makes 2 down and 2 to go" I said. Holly was getting a little more tired, but brushed it off. Lily stepped up as Violet joined Daisy.

"Alright, let's go Poliwag" said Lily, sending out her Poliwag. Poliwag had shoulder-length dark blue hair and a tight dark blue swimsuit with a swirl pattern on it. She also had a tail on the back that was a lighter blue color. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Poliwag, the Tadpole Moémon. Poliwag skin is so thin, their organs are even visible. It takes some time for them to walk on their new feet. Poliwag are very inexperienced in bed, not knowing really how to please their partner well" said the Moédex.

"Use Rain Dance Poliwag" said Lily. Poliwag started to dance a bit, causing it to start to rain.

"Use Leech Seed Holly" I said. Holly launched the seeds at Poliwag, which all stuck to her.

"Use Water Gun Poliwag" said Lily. Poliwag launched a stream of water at Holly. However, Holly dodged the attack. Poliwag's energy started to get sucked out of her and into Holly.

"Use Vine Whip now" I said. Holly hit Poliwag with her 2 vines, causing to get Poliwag fatigued.

"Use Double Slap" said Lily. Poliwag hit Holly with her tail twice. However, the Leech Seed pretty much repaired all damage. Poliwag lost all of her energy, causing her to faint. Suddenly, Holly started to glow white; much like Sierra did when she turned into Nidorina. When the light faded, Holly was about 2 inches taller; her dress was now a lot shorter, pretty much only able to cover her pussy. Her clothes and everything stayed the same, however her hair got longer, going to the middle of her back, her chest got bigger, now a C-Cup, and she also had a pink bud on her back. I pulled out my Moédex to scan her.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Moémon. When the bud on her back starts to swell, it releases an aroma to indicate it is about to bloom. The aroma is sometimes used as an aphrodisiac. Ivysaur are quite skilled in bed, being very passionate, looking to please their partner as best they can" said the Moédex. I put my Moédex away as Lily returned Poliwag and joined her other 2 sisters. Finally, Misty stepped up and looked at me.

"You are the same guy I saw going into Bill's place aren't you" said Misty.

"Indeed I am. Now, shall we get our battle underway, and I can be the first to defeat your challenge" I said.

"As you wish, go Corsola" said Misty. Misty sent out her Corsola, as her and Holly locked eyes, ready to determine the winner of this match.

* * *

**Ending Note: Well, that is the end of Chapter 11. The epic battles between Tim and the 4 Waterflower sisters has begun, and now the only one that stands in his way is Misty and her Corsola. Will Holly and Tim be able to do it? You are just gonna have to wait.**

**I'll see yall later, but til then...stay frosty.**


End file.
